brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
41063 Ariel's Undersea Palace
|Ages =6-12 |Released = January 2015 |Theme =Disney Princess }} 41063 Ariel's Undersea Palace is a Disney Princess set that was released in 2015. It was the second System set to be based on Disney's The Little Mermaid, and the fourth LEGO set to be based on the same film. Description This set consists mostly of one large build representing the palace in Atlantica from the Disney's The Little Mermaid. The outer portion of the lower level of the palace includes an entranceway, with an undersea picnic table off to the side. Inside the lower level, two dressing rooms for Ariel (mini-doll) and her sister form the base of the palace. On one side of the palace's second level is a music studio for Ariel, complete with a piano. A giant seashell sits in the center, and a slide from the top level ends on the other side. A small treasure trove of human things can be built separately from the palace itself. The major color tones for the set are light yellow, pink, and gold. While there are not many new molds in this set, there are a number of elements that appear in new colors or have new, unique printing on them. The set includes two mini-dolls: Ariel and her sister Alana (who is a new figure unique to this set). They are accompanied by animal figures of Flounder, Sebastian, and a blue dolphin. LEGO.com Description Make beautiful music under the sea with Ariel and her friends! Dive right into an incredible underwater adventure with Ariel, her sister Alana and her friends Sebastian and Flounder! Help Ariel and Alana get ready for a concert in their dressing room with vanity and sofa. Then put on a show-stopping performance with the gang on the piano, maracas and microphone. Admire Ariel’s collection of bits and pieces from the human world in her secret grotto, and frolic in the waves with Flounder and a friendly dolphin. Help Ariel enjoy some sweet treats with her friends and when the day is done, slide her through a trap door, down a slide and straight into her clamshell bed. It’s all up to you! First have fun building Ariel’s Undersea Palace. Then it’s time to play! Includes Ariel and Alana mini-doll figures, plus Sebastian the crab, Flounder the fish and a dolphin. * Includes Ariel and Alana mini-doll figures, plus Sebastian the crab, Flounder the fish and a dolphin. * Features a palace with secret grotto, dressing room, trapdoor and slide, clam shell that opens and closes and a golden clam shell bed. * Accessories include a microphone, piano, trident, map, magnifying glass, lipstick, hairbrush, cake, lollipop, glasses, coral, sea grass, shells and decorative stickers. * Help Ariel, Alana and Sebastian put on a show-stopping performance! * Make the princesses look pretty in the dressing room. * Open the trapdoor and whizz down the slide. * Create magical underwater adventures with the two mermaid sisters and their fishy friends. * Ariel’s Undersea Palace measures over 9” (23cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep. * Secret grotto measures over 2” (5cm) high, 1” (4cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep. Mini-doll Figures Included Gallery 41063UnderseaPalaceSet.png External Links Category:Disney Princess Category:40000 sets Category:2015 sets Category:41000 sets